Final Destination : Master the Movies
by A Mosaic Masterpiece
Summary: The survivors of the recent catastrophe HAVE to master the 'Final Destination' series in order to survive.   In this story, death will put you to the ultimate test of life and will never leave the game defeated.
1. Character Applications

**_ALL APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED! I'M GOING TO BEGIN WRITING THE STORY THIS WEEK AND WILL PROBABLY FINISH IT BY SEPTEMBER 1 DUE TO SOME VACATION GOING ON. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUBMITTING YOUR CHARACTERS. :)_**

Okay. I am going to make a sequel to my fan-fiction and I'm going to need about nince characters. Make them interesting, because I am going to pick eight, and two of them are going to be the main characters. Just make sure they're not all beautiful-looking teens/people, okay..?

Note : I already have three teens written down. I need five more characters and their age should be a 29-year-old, 30-year-old, 35-year-old, 10-year-old, 45-year-old, and one more teen.

Fill this out, and post it as a review.

Character's Full Name :

Age :

Background :

Appearance :

Description :

What he/she likes to do :

What he/she doesn't like to do :


	2. 20th Floor

The sun burned Christopher Nightingale's skin as he walked past the tall New York buildings. He can hear the honking of cars and the argument of Travis Reese and Lisa Do beside him. They have been arguing throughout the entire walk towards the New York Times building. Travis is Christopher's long time friend. Ever since Christopher immigrated from York, England, Travis was the only one who was with him through ups and downs. Then, just about a year ago, Travis finally went out with Lisa Do, the "girl" of his dreams. Christopher still doesn't get why Travis picked Lisa among all the girls in the campus. Lisa is very bossy and wants everything her way, but Travis just goes along with it. Travis loves video games, maybe that was the reason why Christopher and he are best friends. He is 5'9, not as tall as Christopher, who is 6'2. His shaggy black hair always covered his hazel eyes. Everyday, he wears shirts with at least an image of a video game in it, but no one seemed to notice because he covers it with all kinds of hoodie. Even during hot days, he will be found wearing his favorite hoodie. No one, even his best friend, know why he does that. On the other hand, we have Lisa Do. She is one of the most popular girls in school and not only the captain of the cheerleading team, but she is also the president of the school. Talk about power. Lisa has a dark brown hair that flows towards her shoulder. She is one of the most pale Asians Travis and Christopher has ever met. Boys like her only for her appearance, not for her attitude. She is one of those rich spoiled brats that cries when they don't get what they want, but Lisa? She doesn't throw a tantrum, she gets mad, start and argument and will never stop until she gets it.  
>The group's final destination is almost near, yet the argument still continued. Christopher took out his cellphone and checked the time: 10:18 AM. <em>Great. Twelve more minutes and we're late<em>. he thought. They stopped to cross the pedestrian lane. Chris pushed the crossing button. Lisa kept yelling. She was doing some kind of weird strokes and gestures. Travis ignored her and pulled out his iPhone. The walking sign lit, and Christopher started walking. He turned around and saw Lisa stomping away from Travis. Christopher called Travis. "Hey. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Travis looked up and jogged towards Christopher.  
>"What was that about?" Christopher asked.<br>"Nah. It's nothing. She was yelling about this Yankees hoodie I'm wearing." Travis smiled as he looked up.  
>"So, where is she going?" Christopher turned around to look at Lisa, who was still stomping away.<br>"Nah. She's going back home like she always do when she gets pretty mad." Travis put his iPhone away and kept walking. "I really want to break up with her. She's just bossing me around."  
>Christopher looked at Travis. "Why don't you?"<br>Travis thought for a moment. "I don't know, buddy." Travis planted a worried look on his face.  
>"Here we are." Christopher looked up and there it was: The New York Times building. "It's tall and huge!" he smiled.<br>The people crowded around the place. In and out the building. Travis waved to someone. It was Christopher's father. "Hey Mr. Nightingale." he greeted. Mr. Nightingale walked towards the boys. "Finally, you've came. I've been worrying whether you're coming or not." Mr. Nightingale said. "Of course we are dad. We need this internship for college." Christopher said. Mr. Nightingale smiled and nodded. "Very well, then. Follow me to introduce you to your new co-workers." Christopher stopped. "Don't worry Chris. I applied both of you already. My boss gave it an okay." The three entered the building and towards the floor Christopher and Travis will be spending their summer at: 20th floor.

The elevator opened and the floor was crowded with busy workers. On one corner, papers were stacked into places, as to one corner, fax machines and printers continued spitting out papers. Christopher nervously sighed. Mr. Nightingale cleared his throat. "Hello. Let me introduce you our brand new teen interns Travis Noah Reese and my son Christopher James Nightingale." Christopher stood embarrased. He looked at Travis and saw him showing his nervous smile. Mr. Nightingale escorted the boys towards one section. "So, this will be your place." Christopher looked around. The place was cluttered with papers. "I will leave you two with Catherine, she will be your supervisor for the week." Mr. Nightingale nodded and went to his desk.  
>Catherine was shredding papers. She turned around and gave a huge smile. "Why hello there. I'm Catherine Grace Stone, but you can call me Cat or Cathy." Travis waved. "So, you two are interns too?" Christopher nodded. Catherine smiled and tilted her head. "Too shy to speak?" Travis smiled. "Chris is always shy in-times of meeting people. By the way, I'm Travis." Travis shook Cat's hand. "And this is my bestfriend, Christopher." Christopher nodded. Cat giggled. "Well, I'd also like you to meet our fellow teen intern, Vicki Au." Catherine walked them towards Vicki who was sweeping the floor. Vicki turned around and greeted them. "Hello. I'm Vicki." she shook Travis's hand and reached to shake Christopher's hand. Christopher stood there, ignoring her. Vicki embarrasedly scratched her head. "Well, one of you are just going to shred and stack papers, and one of you can be my assistant?" Travis looked at Christopher. "I can shred papers." Catherine nodded and looked at Christopher. "Come. I'll tell you what your first assignment is." Catherine went towards the table and Christopher followed. Travis stood there not knowing what to do. Vicki spoke, "You can help me finish cleaning these papers, if you want to." Travis turned around and smiled. He looked around for a broomstick. "The broomstick is in the storage area. Second door to your left." Travis left Vicki as she finish sweeping a group of papers. "You know, that's Walter's job right?" Catherine told Vicki who was a couple feet away from her. "Yeah, but he creeps me out." Catherine nodded and turned around.<p>

Meanwhile, on the other side of the floor, Mr. Nightingale sat down on his desk and continued with his papers. Beside him, he can hear Rhonda Davenport whisper to herself. He walked towards her. She was picking the flower petals and saying the "He loves me, he loves me not" phrase. Mr. Nightingale stood next to her. "Still no shot Rhonda?" Rhonda looked up, and panickly threw her flowers away. "It's okay. I understand." Rhonda's face turned red. "Did you tell him yet?" Rhonda looked down. Mr. Nightingale patted her head. "No. I don't have the guts." Mr. Nightingale smiled. "How can he say no to a girl as beautiful as you?" Rhonda smiled. "Oh, come one Mr. Nightingale. That thing doesn't work for me." they both laughed. "You should at least try Rhonda." Mr. Nightingale patted her head and walked back to his desk. Rhonda looked at him as he sat down and continued writing. She reached to pick her flower when a person grabbed it. It was Zachry DuVall, Rhonda's "soon-to-be soul mate. "I'm guessing this is yours?" Zachry smiled. He handed the flower to Rhonda. She sat there, frozen in place as her eyes locked on to his. "Thank you Zachry." Zachry smiled and walked towards his desk. Rhonda's eyes followed him as he walk. Her eyes still locked onto Zachry's. Then, she heard Mr. Nightingale clear his throat. She looked at him. "So?" he mouthed. Rhonda smiled and turned around. _Thank you? That's the best you can do, Rhonda? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ she pounded her forehead with her palm, as the rose petals fell down the floor.

"Lenda, I thought you were going home already?" Jovianne Richards asked. Lenda Lac was finishing stacking the papers as she motioned her head with a no. Jovianne looked around and said, "Well, Mr. Jessie just asked me to reprint these downstairs. Would you mind looking out for Nicolette?" she stood up and held Nicolette as she was playing with her unopened lollipop. "I'm sorry, Jovianne. I just finished stacking my papers, and I have to go now." Lenda hurried towards the elevator. "Lenda. I really have to go. Just for one moment?" Lenda spedwalked and pressed the down button. Jovianne's eyes followed Lenda as she enters the elevator. Jovianne looked at Nicolette. "Nikki, can you just stay here and don't touch anything. I have to go somewhere." Nikki smiled and her dimples showed. "Mommy will be back soon, okay? And if you'll be a good girl, we will eat at McDonald's today." Nicolette jumped in joy as she laughed. Jovianned kissed Nikki's forehead and went down the stairs. Nicolette sat down the chair and kept playing with her lollipop. Zachry went towards Nicolette and petted her head. "Hello Nikki. Do you need someone to play with?" Nicolette continued playing with her lollipop and said "No." Zachry smiled. "You are so adorable." Nicolette avoided him. "Go away." she said. "Okay. If that's what you want." Zachry stood up and went to his desk and waved at Nicolette. She turned around and threw her lollipop at Zachry and hit him on the nose. Zachry bent to pick up the lollipop and walked towards Nicolette. "Bad girl." He gave the unopened lollipop to Nicolette, but she threw the lollipop at him again. Zachry laughed. "Oh, you cute thing." he sat on his deskand continued his work as he took a glance on Nikki once in a while.


	3. The Collapse

Christopher walked towards Travis as he wiped a sweat off of his forehead after sweeping. "Doesn't your parents own a business?" Travis nodded. "Well, why don't you work there instead of sweeping papers all day long?" Travis walked towards the storage room. "I just don't want to." Christopher smiled and reached for his pocket. "Oh, I nearly forgot. He handed Travis a strip of paper with numbers in it. "That's the passcode for level 18." Christopher whispered. "323223423331?" Travis looked at Christopher with a confused face. "I thought the passcode has letters in it?" Christopher replied, "That's the passcode for level 18 and unlock all weapons. You better memorize it because you might loose it." Travis nodded and looked at the strip of paper. "323223423331. I think I can remember that." he whispered to himself. Christopher sat down across Catherine. So, tell me about yourself Cat. Catherine looked up and smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, I love horror movies -" Christopher interrupted Catherine. "Oh, my God. Do you love the 'Final Destiantion' series?" Catherine's eyes sparkled. "Absolutely! Especially the fifth one. I am the biggest fan of the series. I remember every single detail on each movie." Christopher smiled. "Oh, my God. Me too!" Catherine and Christopher laughed. "Glad we have something in common." Catherine smiled as she checked a box on the paper. Vicki stood up, threw the papers in the trash can and sat beside Catherine. "So, you finished? Because I want to go to lunch already." she muttered. Catherine continued filling out the boxes on the paper. "No. I have to finish this" Vicki snickered. "You're only an intern here, Cat. Not an actual employee." she took her phone out and began texting. "Doing alright?" Mr. Nightingale popped out from nowhere. Catherine looked up. "Yes. We're fine Mr. Nightingale." he smiled and proceeded to his desk. He talked to Rhonda on the way back. She nodded and went on the paper file corner and grabbed a pile of papers and headed towards Catherine. "Here you go. Mr. Nightingale told me to give this to you four and seperate them by dates." Vicki laughed and jumped around. "I got a text from Drew!" Catherine rolled her eyes. Vicki looked at her text and began jumping, again. Catherine snapped her finger. "Hello? Vicki. You listening? Rhonda's talking."

Travis arrived and stood beside Rhonda. "Hello, I'm Travis." he shook Rhonda's hand. "So. You okay?" Rhonda turned to talk to Catherine. She nodded. "Okay then."

Christopher got out from the bathroom and was reading his phone. "Oh. Catherine. So, what your favorite death in the 'Final Destination' series?" Catherine looked up and thought for a moment. "Uh. Maybe Candace's death? It's not that gory but it is indeed pretty brutal. How about yours?" Christopher smiled. "Ashley and Ashlyn's death is far the worse. After the day I watched them die, I really don't want to tan on sunbeds anymore. It's too painful." Catherine smiled. "Burning is the worst way to die." Vicki nodded. "Or drowning." Christopher felt his pockets and began panicking. "What wrong Chris?" Travis asked.

"I can't find my wallet." Christopher replied as he checked his back pocket.

"Maybe it fell when you went in the storage room." Travis said.

"Maybe." Christopher fogged towards the storage room.

"So, is it there?" Travis yelled across the floor.

Christopher went out the storage room. "No. It's not there." Travis began to feel the floor shaking. He can hear some cracking all around him. He looked at Catherine and Vicki who were arranging the files. Then, he heard a big rumble and the cracking sound increased. In an instant, the floor around Christopher fell apart, bring him down and piles of debris followed him. Catherine and Vicki stood up, frozen in place. "Christopher!" Travis yelled. He ran towards the whole, but when he made his first step, the floor around him started cracking and fell apart. He fell down as he grabbed Vicki's legs and fell down with him. He can hear Catherine's faint scream. The debris that fell before him made a big whole to the way down. He can hear Vicki scream. He tried to reach for something to hold on to, but he can't. Travis looked down and saw a huge desk right below him. Vicki screamed as they come to a close to the ground. Travis covered his face and hit the desk with his head first and a crack was heard. Vicki catched up and fell on top of him, saving her life. A debris fell onto Vicki's head and knocked her down.

On the other side of the floor, Zachry was holding on to his desk as smoke of dust filled the floor. He heard a crack from above, and a heavy desk fell on top of him, bringing him down the first floor. Nicolette held on to her lollipop and started crying. Rhonda turned around just to see a hanging debris about to hit Nicolette. Rhonda sprinted towards Nicolette as the debris hit her and sent her out the building. Nicolette held onto the concrete as she landed on Lenda, who was standing outside the building and crushed both of them to the ground. Catherine ran towards the stairs when the floor around her began to crack and sent her down. She grabbed onto a large desk and helped herself up. She can hear the people running and screaming for their life. She tried to find the way towards the stairs but the moke of dust doesn't let her. Then, a man shoved his way past Catherine and pushed her out the window. Catherine screamed as she fell away the building and landed on a running track and blood splatted everywhere. On the first floor, Vicki woke up as pain struck her entire body. She checked herself for injuries, and she found her bone sticking out of her leg. She creamed in pain and tried to crawl towards the exit. She can see people running out, but no one seemed to notice her, agonizing in pain. She continued crawling, hoping she can escape the building. Then, suddenly, she heaard a crack from above and a fax machine made its way down. Vicki screamed as the fax machine landed on her head and crushed it.

Mr. Nightingale ran down the stairs together with hundreds of panicking people. Then, he accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs as the crowd stepped on him and continued screaming. Mr. Nightingale continued falling as he scream in pain. He landed on the side of the stairs with broken bones and left there to bleed. Rhonda tried to go down the stairs, but the crowd doesn't let her. She looked around for a fire exit. She sprinted towards it as the floor cracks and follows her. Then, the 20th floor fell apart, bringing Rhonda with them.  
>Catherine snapped her finger. "Hello? Vicki. You listening? Rhonda's talking." Rhonda began sweating as she see Travis walking towards her and stood beside Rhonda. "Hello, I'm Travis." he reaches to shake Rhonda's hand, but Rhonda stood there with a scared look.<p>

Christopher got out from the bathroom and was reading his phone. "Oh. Catherine. So, what your favorite death in the 'Final Destination' series?" Catherine looked up and thought for a moment. Rhonda looked at Catherine and back to Christopher. "Candace. She thinks it's not gory but brutal and you don't like sunbeds after seeing two girls die on that." Catherine looked at Rhonda with a confused face. "How'd you know that?" Rhonda kept sweating and looked at Christopher. "Don't tell me you don't have your wallet." Christopher looked confused and felt his pockets. "Where's my wallet?" A tear dropped from Rhonda's eyes. "The building is going to collapse." Vicki laughed. "Yeah, great joke Rhonda." Rhonda grabbed Vicki's hand. "I'm not joking. There were bodies everywhere. Everyone's going to die! I saw it! I just saw it! We have to get out of here." Catherine stood up and patted Rhonda's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything used to construct this building is strong and stable. So, nothing to worry about." Rhonda ran towards the other side of the floor. "Everyone. We have to get out of here, or we are going to die." Everyone looked up with a confused face. "Come on!" Rhonda began running down the stairs. "Should we?" Zachry looked down at Mr. Nightingale. He nodded. "Something's wrong with her. Come on." Everyone followed him. Catherine sprinted towards the stairs and Travis, Vicki and Christopher followed her. "Come on, this is stupid." Christopher said as he hurry down the stairs with everyone.

* * *

><p>Everyone went outside the building. "Rhonda. What's wrong?" Zachry held on Rhonda who was panicking. "The building is going to collapse." Lenda stood next to Rhonda. "Collapse? The New York Times building? You can't be serious." Rhonda looked at Lenda and grabbed her shirt. "I saw it in my head." Lenda laughed. "Yes. You've gone crazy. You just want some attention. Now, here it is. Congratulations." Rhonda punched Lenda's left cheek. "I'm trying to save you! Why don't you believe me?" Lenda stood up and grabbed Rhonda's hair. "Let go of my hair!" Lenda kept grabbing her hair. Mr. Nightingale tried to push them away. "You freak! This building will never collapse!" A crack from above was heard and people began screaming. Clouds of dust escaped the broken windows. Lenda looked up, scared. Everyone gasped and looked at Rhonda who was holding on to Zachry. Mr. Nightingale held Rhonda. "How'd you see it?" Rhonda cried. "I don't know. I just saw it." Zachry grabbed Rhonda's shoulders. "You have to tell us Rhonda." Nicolette started crying. Zachry turned around and comforted Nicolette. "Your mom will come, Nikki. Don't worry."<p>

Catherine walked towards Rhonda. "You saved my life. Thank you." she hugged Rhonda. "Nikki! Nikki!" Jovianne called in the crowd. "Nikki! Where are you?" Zachry stood up and called for Jovianne. "Jovianne. She's here. She's fine." Jovianne turned around and hugged Nicolette. "Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?" Jovianne checked Nicolette for injuries and looked up at Zachry. "Thank you Zach." he smiled and went towards Rhonda and hugged her. "Thank you so much Rhonda."


	4. A Visit From Walter

The phone beside Rhonda beeped. The room was quiet and no one said a word for a long time. Zachry sat beside Rhonda. "This can be a very good story for your report." A tear dropped onto Zachry's hand. "Rhonda. It's over. Some people die and we lived. All we have to do is just move on." Rhonda kept her head down. No word came out of her mouth. Catherine stood up and sat next to Christopher. "This is like the 'Final Destination' movies. A person recieves a premonition, saves people, and then they die one-by-one on the order they were suppose to die on the collapse." Christopher looked at Catherine. "It's not funny Cat." Catherine looked away. "Just saying." Travis whispered to Christopher. "Are we still going to host that reunion party?" Christopher looked down. "We are in the police station right now. Do you really think that we could host the party for only the two of us?" Travis smiled. "It was meant for the two of us. We never saw each other for about a year." Christopher took his cellphone out. "2:45 PM. Great. They had been interviewing us for about two hours already." The door opened and Vicki went out with the police. "That's it for today, folks. Thank you for your time, but I'm afraid that it is not over yet." Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Rhonda wiped her tears while Zachry stood beside her. "You want me to drive you home?" Rhonda was quiet. "No. It's okay." Tears continued flowing on her cheeks. "Okay. Stay safe." Zachry headed for his car. While Christopher and Travis were walking home, Catherine caught up with them. "I'm serious. People will die after this. We just have to find some clues." A cold wind swept past Travis, and his strip of paper managed to fly away. Travis ran after it and caught it. "What's that?" Catherine asked. Travis opened the strip of paper. "Oh. It's the cheatcode for a game." Catherine took it from his hands. "It feels like a clue." Christopher smiled. "A clue? How are numbers clues for someone's death? I mean, that's just stupid." Vicki caught up. "Wow. That was freaky. So, what did the police ask you guys?" Catherine stood beside Vicki. "Nothing. Just simple ordinary questions. What's the color of my bra. Do I have a boyfriend. What's my address." The three looked at Catherine. "It's not funny Cat." Christopher said. "Geez. I was just kidding," she looked at Vicki. "Just questions like 'why did you follow Rhonda?' and 'what was your reaction of the collapse?'" Vicki took her phone out. "That's what they asked me too." She looked at her text message. "But you know what creepy. Someone just texted me this number." She showed her phone to Catherine. "323223423331? I saw that somewhere." she looked at the strip of paper. "These are the exact same numbers!"

Travis took the sodas out of the cooler. "I think it is party time." he said. Catherine and Vicki sat down the couch and turned the TV on. "Hey look, it's us." Vicki said as she turn the volume up. Christopher sat down and listened. "Authories called the collapse a structural failure. Many authorities disagree, because the New York Times building was built with the best construction materials found, and it is still a mystery on how the failure started." Travis went to the living room with the liters of soda and five bags of chips. "Here we go." he placed them on the table. The news reporter continued. "180 people are feared dead. The police are trying their best to contact their families..." Travis snickered. "Turn that off. This party is suppose to be fun, not mournful." Catherine took a bag of chips. "So, how will we figure out the clues?" Travis looked at Catherine. "Okay. Fine. I'll forget about it, but just so you know, the rule is kill or be killed. So, somebody has to go on a killing spree." Christopher turned to look at Catherine. "Kill or be killed?" Catherine nodded as she took a handful of chips. "Didn't you know. In the fifth movie, the rule is kill or be killed. You have to kill someone in order to get their life. As what Bludworth said, 'Let death take someone on your place.'" Christopher opened a bag of chips, got a piece and threw it at Catherine. "You moron. It's only when that person is not part of death's list." Catherine laughed and took a handful of chips and threw it at Christopher. "I know. So, get that turkey off the oven, and crank up the music!" Travis turned the music full blast and the three started dancing. Christopher went to the kitchen to get the turkey. "Okay Mr. Turkey. Time to get digested." he said as he open the oven. The kitchen door opened. Christopher turned around. "Oh, hey Walter. Why are you here?" Walter walked slowly towards Christopher. "I don't want to die. So let death take someone in your place." Christopher tried to grab a knife, but it was too far away from him. "You got it wrong. It should be either your turn to die, or someone not in death's list." Walter grabbed Christopher's hand. "I don't care. I just don't want to die. I have a family to feed. How about you? Where are you parents? How about your little sister Grace? You don't feed them. They feed you. So, what's the purpose of your life then?" Walter twister Christopher shoulder and he yelped in pain, but no one seemed to hear it because of the loud music. "Time to die." Walter opened the oven and placed Christopher inside it. He got a lock and locked the oven in place. Christopher tried to break the oven but failed. Walter turned the oven to max and the oven turned on. Christopher yelped in pain as he banged on the oven as hard as he could. "Let me out!" he screamed.

Back at the living room, Catherine and Vicki were throwing chips at each other while Travis shook the soda and opened it in-front of Vicki. The soda blasted on Vicki's face and she fell on the couch. "You idiot!" she laughed as she blow the soda off of her nose. "Where's Chris and the turkey?" Catherine asked. Travis shook the soda and said, "I don't know, but he will be back." he opened the soda in-front of Catherine and it blasted on her face and fell on the floor. Travis laughed hysterically.

The oven continued heating up. Christopher's skin began bubbling. He kept trying to open the oven door, but he couldn't. He hit it with his cooked elbow, but he just screamed in pain. The turkey was caught on fire, and the fire crawled towards Christopher. He screamed in agony, but no one can't hear him. His body turned red and his boiling skin kept popping. He tried rolling around, but he can't move. He will be stuck there and left to die. Christopher banged his fist onto the oven door, but it won't break. "Help me!" Christopher screamed as he is being cooked to death. Travis began to worry. "I'll check on Chris." he went towards the kitchen and saw the oven on fire. "Oh, God." he took the fire extinguisher and tried to put the fire down. The fire grew and he could hear Christopher scream. "Chris? Are you okay?" Christopher kept shaking as Christopher jump in pain and kept banging the door. "I'll get you some help." Travis grabbed the girls and brought them to the kitchen. The fire hit the sprinkler and the sprinkler let out some water. "What is going on?" Vicki asked. "Oh, God. Please, no. No." Travis broke the lock with a chopping knife and Christopher's burned body fell off the oven. Catherine jumped in shock, and Vicki screamed a never ending scream. "Oh, my God! Christopher!" Catherine yelled as she cover her mouth with her hand. "Who did this?" Vicki asked Travis as she catched her breath. Travis looked at Christopher's lost eyes. "I don't know. I don't know." A tear dropped from Travis eyes as he tried to hug his bestfriend. Catherine and Vicki held hands and started to cry. The sound of the music in the living room and Christopher's agonizing scream lingered in the house as the three stood there watching Christopher's corpse.


	5. Master the Movies

"Since Christopher didn't like Ashley and Ashlyn's death, his death is almost exactly like theirs." Catherine jumped to conclusion. "Come on Cat. That's total nonsense." Vicki sat there looking at a distance.  
>"So, in Rhonda's vision. Chris was suppose to die first. So, in other words, death IS after us."<br>"Stop Cathy, please. You're scaring me."  
>"But, how are the numbers a clue of Christopher's death?" Catherine took out the strip of paper in her pocket. "323223423331? How is that a clue?"<br>"Please Cathy. Don't do this."  
>"I'm trying to figure this out." she paused for a moment. "Maybe Rhonda knows." Catherine stood up and sprinted.<br>"Cat. Where are you going?" Catherine continued sprinting. "To Rhonda's house."

There was a knock on the door. Rhonda stood up and opened it. "Hey Rhonda." Catherine greeted. "What do you want?" Rhonda asked. Tears never stopped flowing on her cheeks. "I just thought that you would love some company. Where is your mom?" Rhonda wiped her tears. "She's in California for some fashion show. Please come in." Catherine entered the house and sat on the couch.  
>"So, what brought you here?" Rhonda took a glass of water and gave it to Catherine.<br>"Christopher just died."  
>"I heard it in the news today."<br>"So. Would you mind if you give me the order people die in the vision?"  
>Rhonda looked at Catherine. "Why?"<br>"Because I am certainly sure that Christopher died first, and death will be coming for us in order we were meant to die in the collapse."  
>Rhonda took Catherine's water and drank it. "I don't know. I'll try."<br>Catherine took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I'm all ears."  
>Rhonda thought for a moment. "Okay. Christopher dies first." Catherine wrote down Christopher's name.<br>"Then, it was Travis." Rhonda started to cry. "Then, Zachry." Catherine continued scribbling down the names. "Okay. Then?"  
>"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Rhonda stood up.<br>"No. Rhonda. Please. Just the order."  
>Rhonda looked at Catherine and sat down. "Okay. After Zachry, Lenda and Nicolette died together." Catherine interrupted her. "Who died first?"<br>"I told you, they died together."  
>"Someone has to die first, even if it was a second before the other."<br>"I don't know. Okay? I just don't know."  
>"Okay. Who's next."<br>"I think it was you, then Vicki, then Mr. Nightingale, then me." Catherine looked at Rhonda.  
>"A while ago. Did you fell anything ominous? Like ironic type of thing?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Any signs of fire?"<br>"No."  
>"No clues at all? Rhonda? Tell me."<br>"No, but while I was sobbing. Numbers were stuck in my head. I think it was 323 something."  
>Catherine pulled out the strip of paper and showed it to Rhonda. "This number?"<br>Rhonda grabbed it. "Where'd you get this?"  
>"It was a cheatcode for Travis's game, but I'm pretty sure it is not only a cheatcode for a game." Catherine took a deep breath. "Maybe it is also a cheatcode for death. To save our lives."<br>"What in the world are you talking about?"  
>"The number! It means something! You noticed the numbers are only up to four? There is no zero, no five, whatsoever. Do you wanna know why?"<br>"Tell me Catherine." Rhonda placed the glass of water down.  
>"There are only four movies released for the 'Final Destination' series, not counting the fifth one. 323223423331. Maybe each number corresponds to the death in the movie."<br>"I am not getting you."  
>"Christopher died first in your premonition. Then, the first number is three. Which means, Christopher died the same way the first survivor died in the third movie! Ashley or Ashlyn! They died when they were trapped and was burned alive. Like Christopher."<br>"So, you're saying that Travis will die like how the second survivor died in the second movie?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"But I never saw the second movie."  
>"The second survivor was..." Catherine thought for a moment. "Tim Carpenter! He died when a glass pane crushed him."<br>"So, Travis dies when something crushes him?"  
>"Maybe. We are ought to find out, but before how will I die?"<br>"You are the sixth survivor." Rhonda counted the numbers. "You will die like the sixth survivor in the third movie dies."  
>"Ian. Ian McKinley. But, wait. There are twelve numbers, and only about eight or nine cheated death."<br>"Uh.. Catherine. We are going to find out soon."


	6. A Wrecking Morning

It was a beautiful morning as the pigeons flapped their wings and cooed outside Travis's house. He sat there motionless, still guilty for not saving Christopher last night. He could have done something if the music was not too loud. He stared at his plate while remembering all the good times they had the minute before death took Christopher with him. Effortlessly, Travis stood up, grabbed his Yankees sweater and headed for the door. As he stepped outside, a flock of pigeons gathered around the house. "Where did all these pigeons came from?" He took his sweater and chased the pigeons around while trying to hit them with his sweater. "That's right. Fly away." Travis straightened his sweater and wore it. "Heh. Warm." he muttered to himself. He walked towards the car, that was parked outside his house, and noticed his driver, Noel, snoring inside it. Travis knocked on the side window and woke Noel up. "Oh, hey Travis. Where are we going today?" Travis opened the door next to Noel. "The usual place Lisa and I meet." Noel pulled out a plastic container full of bite-sized confections off of his backpack and turned the car engine on. "Here. Try one of these." Noel pop open the container and hands Travis a pastry. "I'm pretty sorry about the loss of your bestfriend yesterday, this must be very hard for you, because this-" Noel looked at Travis who was shoveling the rest of the pantry in his mouth. "Travis?" Noel waited for Travis, who suddenly grabbed the Tupperware container from Noel. "I'm keeping these." he said. Noel smiled. "Didn't your personal chef made you at least a breakfast?" Travis finished shoveling the pastry into his mouth and tried to chew it as fast as possible. "You know what, I'll just drive you to the place now." Travis took another pastry out the container and shoved it in his mouth.

Catherine opened her eyes and the blinding sun greeted her. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but the light found a way to touch her eyes. "Cat!" someone called her and Catherine stood up. "Rhonda? Why are you here?" Rhonda stood next to the bed Catherine was laying on. "The question is why are _you_ on my parents' bed." Catherine stood up and began folding the covers. "I'm sorry. Maybe I just fell asleep." Rhonda helped her arrange the bed. "It's okay. It's just this was the last place I saw my parents together." Catherine paused for a moment. "What do you mean?" Water began to show in Rhonda's left eye. "They divorced when I was five because they couldn't agree with the same thing together." Catherine patted her shoulder. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine." Rhonda looked at Cat. "Duh. It was like 25 years ago." she giggled. "Breakfast?" Rhonda asked as she headed towards the door. Catherine finished arranging the bed. "Okay. Great." Rhonda smiled and went downstairs while Catherine followed her. "So, what should we do about Travis?" Catherine asked as she she on the sofa. Rhonda opened the fridge and took out four loaves of bread. "I don't know. Maybe we are just jumping into conclusions. Maybe death is not after us." Catherine stood up. "What do you mean? That Christopher's death was just a coincidence? That his death was just an accident?" Rhonda spread the peanut butter onto one of the loaves with a bread knife. "Come on. If Travis does die, which he won't, then we'll say death IS after us." Catherine sat down as she planted a worried face. "Yeah. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions."

Travis checked his phone. No missed calls. His eyes wandered around the place looking for Lisa. Nothing. All he can see are people walking, the flock of pigeons next to him, and the construction site behind him. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself as he took his iPod out and started playing a game. "Amusing yourself kid?" a constuction worker asked him from behind. Travis didn't hear him and continued playing his game. "Geez. Kids these days." the worker continued spreading the cement on the ground. "I'm winning! I'm winning!" he stood up without unfocusing on the game. Then, he heard a footstep stop in-front of him. He put his iPod away. "A little late there Lisa?" he asked. Lisa stood with her hair curled and her arms crossed. She was wearing her favorite dangling earrings and her favorite pearl necklace. "Hello Travis. You wore that hoodie again?"  
>"This is my favorite sweater. Why are <em>you<em> wearing that earring and that pearl necklace?"  
>"I seldomly wear these, not like you who constantly wear that hoodie wherever you go."<br>"That's it!" Travis took his hoodie off. "You don't want me to be seen in this hoodie again?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Fine. Fine! I'm just going to throw this away right now!" Travis threw his hoodie to the side and startled the flock of pigeons and made them fly everywhere. Both of them ducked as the pigeons flew over and around them. One startled pigeon accidentally hit one of the brakes, and sent a wrecking ball over. Lisa looked up and screamed as she covered her mouth his her hands. Travis looked up and saw the wrecking ball flying towards him and hit him. Lisa remained motionless as Travis was sent on the cemented wall and cruched him like a bug. Blood and guts splatted everywhere. One of his intestines flew towards Lisa's head and freaked out as blood covered her head.


	7. Cancer and Dumbells

Zachry stroked the little girl's hair as a tear formed in his eye. "Dying hurts Mr. DuVall. I don't wanna die." the little girl sobbed. "It's okay Silvia. Everything is going to be great. They're going to find a cure for cancer, then you'll be cured and follow your dreams as a very successful actress." A tear dripped from his eye. "Cancer hurts Mr. DuVall. It hurts so much." Silvia started crying. Zachry's phone rang. "I'll be back Silvia." Zachry left the room and answerd the phone call.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Zachry. It's Catherine."  
>"Hey Catherine. What's up?"<br>"I need to talk to you right away."  
>"Is it important because I still have to workout for my audition for a play in two days."<br>"Yeah. It's very important. Meet me in the park." Catherine clicked off. Zachry put his phone away as Sister Lourdes greeted him with a huge smile.  
>"Good morning Mr. DuVall."<br>"Good morning to you too sister Lourdes."  
>"Just to let you know that everyone here is very thankful for your monthly contribution for Locks of Love."<br>"I am very glad to help. I don't want children to suffer like how my twin sister suffered a decade ago. I know cancer is uncurable, but I'm hoping that miracle would happen."  
>"Yes. All of us are hoping too. It's so sad watching these children of God suffer and witness their dreams being crushed slowly."<br>"Yes. It's very heatbreaking." Zachry took a glimpse of Silvia, who was holding a rosary and muttered some prayers."  
>"Indeed it is. So, I'll be seeing you in two days after your audition?"<br>"Yes, sister."  
>"Well, may God be with you and grant all your prayers." Sister Lourdes walked towards one patient on an another room.<br>Zachry walked out the building as he tried to contact Catherine. Busy line. _What important thing are we going to discuss about?_ he thought.

The park was beautiful. Birds flew around as children chased them. Many couples and lovers sat down together having a wonderful picnic. Zachry sat down on one of the benches and waited for Catherine. A little boy walked up to him and said. "Hello mister. Would you mind donating for a very worthy cause?" Zachry smiled, took his wallet out and grabbed a five dollar bill. "How's this?" The little boy's eyes glittered. "That would be perfect. Thank you sir." Zachry smiled as the little boy ran towards his mother. "Wait. Little boy! I've got something for you." The little boy turned around.  
>"What is it?"<br>"You know what. You should go buy yourself a candy bar for doing this work for a worthy cause." he took his wallet out again and handed it to the little boy.  
>"Thank you so much." he sprinted towards his mother as Zachry headed for the bench and saw Catherine wandering around, looking for him.<br>"Hey Catherine!" Zachry waved towards Catherine as he motioned her to come sit next to him.  
>"What's up?" He asked as Catherine sat next to him.<br>"First things first. I finally have the guts to admit this." Catherine breathed deeply. "I really really like you. Is there any chance for you to like me?"  
>Zachry smiled. "That's sweet Cathy, but you should know that I'm gay." he patted Cathy's shoulder as a shock face planted on her.<br>"Gay? You-you- you're gay?"  
>Zachry nodded. "Yes. Is there anything wrong?"<br>"Nothing. Nothing."  
>"We can still be friends, right?"<br>"I guess so." Zachry hugged Catherine as she felt awkward in the inside.  
>"Okay. Moving on to the next topic." Catherine let go. "We have to warn you about something."<br>"Cool. Hit me up, sister."  
>Catherine's heart sank. "Please don't call me that. It sounds weird. Anyways, I'll just go straight at you."<br>"Straight?"  
>"Sorry. Bad choice of words. Rhonda and I think that death might be coming after you."<br>"Me? Why?" Zachry sounded sarcastic.  
>"I knew you would not believe me, but just be careful."<br>"Careful of?"  
>"Things that doesn't kill you that makes you stronger."<br>"Like weights?"  
>"Anything that makes your stronger. Anything, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"I have to go now. I'll see you soon." Catherine stood up.<br>"Cathy." Zachry called her. "I hope it doesn't make you feel weird that I'm gay."  
>"Don't worry, it doesn't." Catherine turned around and can feel her heart break and walked away.<p>

Zachry poured some orange juice into a glass and walked towards the threadmill. "I must be in my best when I audition for that play." He stood in-front of the threadmill as he consume some orange juice. _Drip_. _Drip_. _Drip_. The orange fuice drips onto the threadmill that caused a little spark Zachry didn't hear. "Now, time to exercise." He turned the threadmill on and began jogging. The shelf next to him shook as he continued jogging. Zachry reached for the remote and turned the news on. "The Locks of Love building just exploded at one PM today. Authorities confirmed that it was caused by an open gas leak that wasn't noticed. Up until now, there are no known survivors." Zachry stopped the threadmill and turned the volume up. "Silvia." Zachry muttered to himself as he try to step off the threadmill. The threadmill started to run by itself while Zachry tried to turn it off. The speed increased and increased and Zachry was already sprinting. The shelf next to him kept shaking as the threadmill shook violently. Then, Zachry accidentally tripped and was thrown against the wall. The shelf continued shaking and a loose screw fell and launched towards Zachry's head. He ducked. Then, dumbells rolled towards the ongoing threadmill and launch towards Zachry's face. One dumbell to another kept falling down, launched towards him, and crushed his head.


	8. Knives and Stop Signs

The doorbell rang and Rhonda opened the door. "Catherine! You have got to see!" she grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her towards the TV. "He died when the dumbells fell on the malfunctioning threadmill and launched towards his face." Catherine did not stop listening to the report. "I'm sorry, Catherine. I know you liked him so much." Catherine turned around, her eyes all red and watery. "What are you talking about? I never liked him." she proceeded to the couch and began sobbing. "Yes you do. Everyday, you always pick his favorite flower and you-" Catherine interrupted Rhonda by sobbing louder. "You have to say flowers!" Rhonda sat down next to her as she stroked her hair. "What do you mean?" she sat straight. "He's-he's-he's not straight." Rhonda's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" Catherine stood up and went to drink some water. "Yeah. He confessed today. An hour before he went to heaven." she took a sip of the water. "So, who's next on the list?" Rhonda took the notes out and looked for the fourth survivor. "It's either Lenda or Nicolette. Either one of them is going to die like how the fourth survivor in the second movie died, what was the death?" Catherine sat down.  
>"It was Kat. She was turned into a human unicorn."<br>"A human unicorn? Is that suppose to look cute and pretty?"  
>"It looks cute and pretty to white horses, but not to white Asian girls."<br>"Stop being such a racist, Catherine. So, Lenda will turn into a unicorn?"  
>"It was a joke, but I'm not sure if the next one will turn into a unicorn. We just have to warn them about pointy stuff. Do you have any of their number?"<br>"No one has Lenda's number. Remember how she hates having her infos given out? And about Nicolette, her mom is always busy, so we don't have time to get her number for emergency reasons."  
>"That's bad. Well, how will we save them? I mean, no one knows any of their addresses." Catherine looked at the TV and saw Zachry's picture. A tear dripped from her left eye.<p>

"Lenda," Lenda's mom called from outside. "Be sure to wash the dishes after we leave, okay?" Lenda rolled her eyes as she finished licking her lollipop. The car honked and startled her. "Okay, fine. Sheez." She stood up, went towards the kitchen, and turn the faucet on. The shelf cracked and fell down. "I thought I told dad to fix this already." she carried the shelf and screwed it on its original spot. "Someone could get hurt one of these days." Lenda took a plate and began washing it. "This is going to take a long time." She placed it on the other side of the sink and took another dirty plate.

"Please, mommy!" Nicolette held on to her mother's legs. "Please. I want a lollipop." Jovianne looked down. "You just had a lollipop. Too much lollipop can ruin your teeth, and we have to go to that scary dentist again." Nicolette held on tighter. "Please. This will be the last one." Jovianne tried to pull Nicolette away from her legs, but she held on tighter. "Okay. I will buy you a lollipop if you let go of my legs." Nicolette stood up. "I want the lollipop on the store next to our house."  
>"Okay. Let's go. This is the last one, okay?"<br>Nicolette jumped from excitement. "Okay. I love you mommy." she hugged Jovianne.  
>"I love you too Nikki. Now, come on." she opened the door and went out the house.<p>

"Scrub, scrub. Scrubie-dub-dub." Lenda sang as she finish rinsing the plates. "One more cup and I'm ready to go." she sang. The shelf quietly cracked as Lenda reached to turn the garbage disposal on and accidentally thumped a set of knives towards the sink, with their pointy sides facing up and rotated while the garbage disposal is on. "You have got to be kidding me. Really?"

"You're the best mom in the world, mommy." Nicolette jumped to kiss her mother, but she couldn't reach her cheek. "Mommy. Can I kiss you?" Jovianne smiled and bent down to let Nikki kiss her cheek. "Thank you mommy." she said as she played with her hair. "Now come on Nicolette, we are about to cross the road.  
>On the other side of the road, one car swerved towards the right and a car hit it with full force and caused a big disaster. One of the drivers stepped out and punched the other driver on the face. "What's your problem, man? This is a new car!" one of the drivers yelled. The other driver threw his cigarette away and it landed on the dripping gas and it was caught on fire.<p>

Lenda returned the kitchen utensils to its correct places as the knives kept rotating. "They can wait." she heard the shelf crack and went towards the shelf to fix it. She reached for the screw, but the grinding knifes annoyed her. "Okay. Shut up now." she reached for the garbage disposal as the knives continued rotating and the shelf continued cracking. She was about to reach the garbage disposal switch when the shelf fell and knocked her head down and forced her forehead towards the rotating knives. The knives contnued rotating as Lenda scream in pain. The knives dug deeper and deeper into her head. Blood splatted everywhere as the knives continued rotating and dug deeper and killed Lenda. Her corpse still bent down towards the sink, while the garbage disposal was still on and continued digging deeper to her skull.

Jovianne looked at the accident. "Drivers these days." she covered Nicolette's ears so she wouldn't hear the punching and the yelling. Then, there was a big explosion. The explosion sent out a flying stop sign and was aiming towards Nicolette. Jovianne covered her eyes and didn't notice the flying stop sign. Nicolette screamed and the stop sign sliced Nikki's head in two. Jovianne let go of Nicolette's head and it fell to the ground and screamed as she saw her only daughter's head sliced in half. The place was filled with pool of blood, and the walk sign blinked.


	9. A Truck and a Bowling Ball

"So, does anyone have their number?" Catherine spoke as she watched Rhonda closed her phone. "No luck. Neither of the people I know has their numbers." Catherine turned the TV on and listened to the news. "Forcing her down to the rotating knife, causing her death."  
>"That is such a painful death, Larry." his co-anchor commented.<br>"I know and meanwhile, there was a car explosion at the 23rd street that sent a flying stop sign towards an innocent seven year old, and sliced her head in half." The co-anchor cringed.  
>"Too many horrible deaths in one day. Let's move on. Statistics say that an 18-pound bowling ball can cause a massive -" Catherine turned the TV off. "I guess both of them died together."<br>"That's not true. One of them should have died before the other, even for half a second."  
>"Too late now, Rhonda. We have to save the next survivor from death, but how is he or she going to die?"<br>Rhonda took the strip of paper out. "323223423331" she read out loud. "The sixth survivor will die like how the sixth death in the third movie died."  
>"Sixth death in the third movie?" Catherine thought for a moment. "Ian McKinley. He gets crushed by that huge thing, but how did the fifth survivor die?"<br>Rhonda read the numbers again. "Fifth death in the second movie."  
>"Rory. Rory gets sliced into pieces, like Nicolette. So Lenda dies before Nikki. So, who's next on the list."<br>Rhonda took the other piece of paper out. "It's. It's you, Catherine. You're next."  
>Catherine stood up in fright. Her eyes began to water. "No. It can't be. I don't wanna get crushed by something. No, please."<br>"We just have to intervene your death. Just stay beside me at all times." The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Rhonda stood up and opened the door, and Vicki stood in-front of her.  
>"Vicki!" Catherine ran towards Vicki and gave her a tight hug. "Why did you come?"<br>"I just came to tell you that Travis died this morning." Rhonda looked at Catherine. "We know, Vicki."  
>Vicki stepped inside and began sobbing. "The first guy I liked the first time I saw him just died. Why does everything go wrong when I like a guy?" Catherine hugged Vicki, it's okay.<br>"You know what, get some pillows upstairs, so we could have a girly pillow fight." Rhonda interrupted.  
>"That's too childish." Vicki sniffed.<br>"Do you want a pillow fight or not?" Rhonda asked and Vicki nodded. "Then go get some pillows, and we'll fight." Vicki ran upstairs as a smile showed up on her face.  
>"That was nice of you, Rhonda." Catherine said as she went towards the kitchen and slipped. The shelf on top of her broke, and two 18-pound bowling balls came rolling down to her head. "Catherine!" Rhonda yelled as she sprinted towards Catherine and pulled her away from the bowling balls. Catherine layed speechless. "Who keeps bowling balls next to the kitchen?" she looked at Rhonda. "Well, I do." Catherine caught her breath. "Thanks for saving me."<br>"Wait, doesn't death move on to the next person, when somebody intervene one death?" Rhonda asked.  
>"Yes. Who's next?" Rhonda ran towards the paper and read it. "It's Vicki."<p>Vicki hummed as she went towards the room. "Nope, no pillows." she muttered to herself. "Vicki! Vicki!" she can hear Catherine and Rhonda from a distant. "What?" she said as the two girls stood in-front of her. "You're in danger." Catherine said.<br>"Yeah. Very funny, Cathy." Vicki looked out the glass window. "Very nice place Rhonda. You could actually see New York on the third floor." Rhonda stepped closer to Vicki and the floor creaked. "Woah. Creaking floors. Creepy." Vicki said. She looked around for pillows. "No pillows on the third floor, just faces and figurines." Rhonda and Catherine looked around. "How will death claim her?" Catherine whispered. "I don't know." Rhonda answered back.  
>"So, guys. What 'danger' are we talking about here?" Vicki walked towards Catherine and the floor slightly shook. "How old is this place?" Vicki asked as she took one more step towards the girls. The shelf next to her shook and a vase fell down. "Vicki! Watch out!" Catherine yelled. Vicki looked up and jumped back in fright as the vase fell down and broke. Pieces flew everywhere and one piece flew towards Vicki as she, again, jumped in fright, broke the glass mirror, and fell down from the third floor, and landed on her back. Catherine yelped as she ran towards the window to see if Vicki is okay.<br>"I'll go check her." Rhonda sprinted down the stairs.  
>"Vicki? Are you okay?" Catherine yelled. Vicki looked up and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll call the ambulance. Hang in there." Catherine grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.<br>Vicki closed her eyes, as her back shot in pain. A truck backed up towards her. Vicki opened her eyes and tried to move out of the way. The truck crushed her legs first as Vicki screamed in agony. Catherine looked out as she saw Vicki looking at her and tried to reach out to her. "Help me, Catherine!" Catherine colvered her mouth with her hands and sprinted down the stairs. The truck crushed her stomach and chest as Vicki screamed in pain. Blood splatted from her mouth. The truck continued crushing her chest. Then, her eyeball popped out, and blood gushed out of her eyeballs and ears. Rhonda arrived and tried to stop the truck, but no one was there. The truck kept crushing Vicki, who was covered in her pool of blood. Catherine arrived and saw Vicki's crushed body on the floor. A crowd bundled together and started calling the police. Catherine sobbed and hugged Rhonda. "Vicki! No! Vicki!" she yelled as Rhonda walked her towards the house. 


	10. The Final Explosion

Catherine sat down as she covered her face with her hands and continued sobbing. "I'll get you a glass of water." Rhonda stood up and went towards the kitchen. "Did you feel how vicious death was towards Vicki? I mean, she was one of the nicest person I have ever met, and how did death take her? Very painfully. Catherine stopped sobbing and Rhonda can see a fierce in her eyes. "Here, drink some water." she handed Catherine a glass of water and she drank all of it in a gulp. "We have to stop death. We have to let him feel that we can beat him too. Have him feel how leaving the game defeated feels like." Rhonda sat next to Catherine as she stroke her hair. "But how? I mean we don't even know how to fight back. We can only ruin the order of his list." Catherine stood up. "That's it. What if someone killed the person, who is not suppose to be the next one on death's list? That will ruin the death's plan." Rhonda took the piece of paper out.  
>"Mr. Nightingale is next. He dies like how the eight person dies in the second movie."<br>Catherine thought for a moment. "Brian Gibbons. He dies when the barbeque exploded."  
>"Exploded?"<br>"Yes. Exploded. Mr. Nightingale is going to die by an explosion. Hurry. We have to save him." Catherine took her sweater from the sofa and grabbed Rhonda's hand.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"Contact Mr. Nightingale, and where is your car?"  
>"It's in the garage. Why are we outside the house."<br>Catherine gently pushed Rhonda. "Go open the garage and start your car. Hurry."  
>Rhonda closed her phone and sprinted towards the house. Catherine took her phone out and dialed Mr. Nightingale's number.<br>"Hello?" Mr. Nightingale answered.  
>"Mr. Nightingale, where are you?"<br>"Why? I'm going to the funeral parlor to plan Christopher's funeral."  
>"Where are you right now?"<br>"I'm at the gas station. Why? Is everything okay?"  
>"Don't leave the gas station. We're coming over." Catherine clicked off when the garage door opened and Rhonda stepped outside with the car keys.<br>"Why didn't you start the car?" Catherine took the car keys and turned the car engine on. "Go on the other side." The car started and Catherine drove as fast as she could to the gas station.  
>"Catherine, aren't you a little young to be driving?"<br>"I have my permit. I could only drive when I have an adult inside the car."  
>"There!" Rhonda pointed towards the gas station. "I see Mr. Nightingale stepping outside his car." Catherine swerved to the right and drove towards the gas station.<br>"Mr. Nightingale!" Rhonda yelled.  
>"Rhonda? Catherine? What is going on?" Catherine looked at Rhonda. "Go buy us a drink, while we explain to Mr. Nightingale what's going on." Catherine handed Rhonda a twenty dollar bill and she jogged towards the store.<br>Catherine helped Mr. Nightingale sit on the side of the station as she started to tell him the whole story.

Rhonda entered the store. "Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you?" Rhonda smiled and thought, _She's too polite for someone working at a gas station store._ She hurried down the aisle and opened the cooler. "Jackpot. Sodas." She took three Pepsi and walked towards the cashier.  
>"That'll be four dollars." Rhonda took out the twenty dollar bill and handed it to the cashier.<br>"I'm sorry ma'am. We don't accept bills higher than ten dollars."  
>"Oh. Keep the change, then." The cashier smiled. "Thank you so much." and Rhonda walked out the store. She saw Mr. Nightingale's confused face as Catherine explained him everything. Catherine looked at Rhonda and jogged towards her. As she jogged, Rhonda saw a man smoking next to Mr. Nightingale and tossed it next to his car.<br>"Mr. Nightingale! Watch out!" the car exploded and burned Mr. Nightingale. Debris were flying everywhere as Catherine covered her head. The whole gas station exploded. Rhonda could feel the heat, and little did she know, a car was flying towards her, and she screamed, a never ending scream.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We don't accept bills higher than ten dollars." Rhonda's heart pounded. _Here it is again,_ she thought. "Ma'am? Are you okay?" Rhonda began sweating and she ran towards the door and sprinted towards Catherine and Mr. Nightingale. "Hurry. Hurry!" she grabbed them and helped them get inside the car and she drove away as fast as she could.  
>"What is going on Rhonda?" Catherine asked.<br>"There is going to be a huge explosion." Just as Rhonda finished her sentence, the gas station exploded, sending loads of debris around. Due to the impact of the explosion, man cars tumbled around, and one car hit the car Rhonda was driving and they came rolling down the street. Rhonda opened her eyes and saw a huge truck going to crush them.  
>"Get up!" she grabbed Catherine's hair, but she didn't move. Mr. Nightingale got up and groaned. "What just happened.?"<br>Rhonda stepped outside the car and pulled Mr. Nightingale out. "Go on the side of the road." she opened the car and tried to pull Catherine out of the car, when the truck honked and the driver signaled Rhonda to step away. Mr. Nightingale jumped to pull Rhonda away from the car, and the truck ran over the car Catherine was laying on. The truck hit another truck and crushed the car into pieces and caused an explosion. Rhonda ducked down as a flying debris fell down on her. She layed for a moment, then she heard Mr. Nightingale scream in agony. Rhonda tried to get up, but the huge debris is preventing her to do so. She closed her eyes, as Mr. Nightingale continued screaming.


	11. 180 Joules

"Today is a good day. No patients at all." one of the nurse said as he finished drinking his water.  
>"Oh, Lucas. That's what you always do. Nothing." one of the nurses commented as he walked past Lucas and accidentally bumped him. The water spilled towards the defribillation monitor. "See what you did?" Lucas chased the other nurse as he yelled and heard the siren of the ambulance.<br>"I think we have a patient coming. Get the towel, Gervais" Lucas instructed Gervais, who was going up the stairs. "Really?" he hurried down the the hallway and went to the storage room to get a dry towel.

The sirens of the ambulance continued wailing. "Hurry! Hurry! This is an emergency." "What happened here?"  
>"He is severely burned, doctor, and his pulse if almost disappearing." The doctors helped Mr. Nightingale transfer to the bed.<br>"Turn the defibrillation monitor on." One of the nurses ripped Mr. Nightingale's shirt and turned the monitor on.  
>"Go to 180."<br>"180. Clear." The nurse placed the electrodes on the chest and the stomach. The monitor unknowingly sparked as the joules increased. 360 joules. 39 joules. 450 joules. It kept increasing. Mr. Nightingale began shaking as he was slowly electrecuted.  
>"Doctor. The monitor is malfunctioning. What should we do and the electrodes is stuck on his body!"<br>"Pull the plug out!" all of the nurses watched as the patient is electrecuted.  
>"Hurry!" The nurse hurried down to pull the plug and the monitor sparked. 550 joules. 600 joules. 680 joules.<br>Mr. Nightingale's eyes opened as the electrodes burned its way to his body and started on fire. Everyone on the room screamed frantically and the doctor took a cloth and tried to put it out. The nurse managed to pull the plug off, and saw Mr. Nightingale's burned body, and she helplessly screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One year later...<em>**

"This is Rhonda Katrina Davenport reporting live from the Lions Gate Bridge."  
>"And we're out, Ms. Daveport." Clemens clicked the camera off. "I just have thank that man that saved our lives from this catastrophic event." Rhonda smiled and rolled her eyes. "Clemens. Turn your camera on again! There is Sam Lawton, the one who foresaw the bridge collapse! Come on!" Rhonda hurried past the crowd.<br>"Mr. Lawton. Mr. Lawton!" Sam looked at Rhonda as Molly held on his arm. "I only have one question. What was it like to save your co-workers from this devestating collapse?" Sam walked past the media with Molly and ignored Rhonda.  
>"Dang it!" Rhonda pounded. "I could have a spotlight if I get him to have an interview with me." she looked at Clemens. "You're doing better. I like it. Come on. We have other news to cover." Rhonda pulled the van door open and stepped inside.<p>

Rhonda pulled a flower from her bag and started picking the petals of the flower. "He loves me. He loves me not. I'll be with you soon, Zachry. I can feel it." The van started and drove away from the media and the crowd.


End file.
